


Pieśń o Siedmiorgu

by Alannada



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Basically The Song of the Seven in Polish.Keep scrolling.





	Pieśń o Siedmiorgu

**Author's Note:**

> I did the translation a couple of years ago, planning to actually record myself singing it, but over time I changed my mind. I'm just putting it here before it gets mistakenly deleted, and for anyone who would want to sing it or whatever.

Surowa wielce Ojca twarz  
odmierza życia twego czas  
on osądzi czyn każdy nasz  
bo kocha swoje dzieci

Matczynym darem życia czar  
niewiasty chroni w ciąży czas  
jej uśmiech wzmacnia serca żar  
bo kocha swoje dzieci

Wojownik ma ogromną moc  
przeciwko wrogom jego broń  
a tarczą nas osłoni swą  
on broni swoich dzieci

Staruchy łaską mądrość jest  
jej bystry wzrok przenika cień  
jej lampa noc zamienia w dzień  
by wiodła swoje dzieci

Zręczność rąk oraz bystra myśl  
Kowala sen przemienią w czyn  
napraawi świat on mlotem swym  
tworzy dla swoich dzieci

A w śmiechu Panny wiosna gra  
po niebie tańczy niczym wiatr  
jej łaska tam, gdzie miłość trwa  
sny tka dla swoich dzieci

W siedmiu bogach wiara trwa  
słuchają modlitw w każdy czas  
oni poprowadzą nas  
oni strzegą swoich dzieci

Więc zamknij oczy, uwierz w to  
jesteś jednym z ich dzieci

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess it's plainly obvious now why I usually don't write poetry. Still, it was a fun exercise. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or ASOIAF, obviously.


End file.
